Istra
Istra (čakavski Istrija, Jistra) je najveći hrvatski (a ujedno i jadranski) poluotok. Nalazi se na sjevernome dijelu Jadrana, na teritoriju Slovenije, Hrvatske i Italije. Prapovijest U Istri su ljudi živjeli već u prapovijesti. Već oko 800 000 pr. Kr. u pećini Šandalji kraj Pule nastao je oblutak oblikovan ljudskom rukom. Pronađeno je više pećinskih nalazišta iz mlađeg paleolitika (Romualdova pećina, Vergotinova pećina) i neolitika. Stari vijek Ilirska plemena Indoeuropski selidbeni val iz 11. st. pr. Kr. dovodi u Istru stanovništvo koje antički izvori nazivaju Histrima. Histri su živjeli od rijeke Reke na istoku do Učke i Raše na zapadu, uglavnom u gradovima (Nezakcij, Picugi...) U sjevernoj Istri živjeli su Japodi, a istočno od Raše Liburni. Oko 400. pr. Kr. u Istru su provalili Kelti, no nisu ostavili nikakve tragove iza sebe. Rimska okupacija Histarski ratovi U 3. st. pr. Kr. Istra se našla na putu rimskog širenja prema istoku te je bila pogođena Histarskim ratovima. Prvi histarski rat započeo je 221. pr. Kr. zbog histarskih gusarskih napada na moru. Rimski senat odlučio je sjeverozapadno od Istre osnovati strateški važnu koloniju Akvileju, što je bio povod Drugom histarskom ratu. U Trećem histarskom ratu Histri su poraženi u sjevernoj Istri te su se na čelu s kraljem Epulonom povukli u Nezakcij, koji je pao 177. pr. Kr. Unatoč tome, Rimljani su u potpunosti zavladali Istrom tek 50. pr. Kr. Rimska provincija Istra Rimska vladavina donijela je velike promjene u Istri. Rimske vlasti osnovale su mnoge gradove (Pietas Iulia, Parentium, Tergeste...), iz kojih su širili romanizaciju prema unutrašnjosti. Iako drevni stanovnici Istre nisu sudjelovali u Batonskom ratu, Rimljani su nakon pobjede nad Ilirima dodatno učvrstili vlast nad Istrom. Razdoblje mira u Istri obilježio je veliki gospodarski razvoj: proizvodnja maslinova ulja i vina, uzgoj pšenice, stvaranje amfora i tkanine te kamenolomi. Promet se većinom odvijao Flavijskom cestom i morem na zapadnoj obali poluotoka. Osobita je pozornost posvećena graditeljstvu, što je najvidljivije u Puli, koja i danas ima mnoštvo rimskih znamenitosti: Arena, Augustov hram, Slavoluk Sergijevaca, Herkulova vrata i dr. Srednji vijek Istra nakon sloma Rimskog Carstva Tijekom prvih seoba naroda Istra je bila pošteđena velikih provala, čak je i primala izbjeglice iz Panonije i Norika. Nakon pada Zapadnog Rimskog Carstva 476. osvaja ju germanski vojskovođa Odoakar, ali već 489. dolazi u posjed ostrogotskog kralja Teodorika Velikog. Godine 538. Istrom ovladava Bizant, tijekom čije vladavine dolazi do razvoja graditeljstva (Eufrazijeva bazilika, Bazilika sv. Marije Formoze). Početkom 6. st. Istru pogađaju napadi Langobarda, Avara i Slavena. Istru 751. osvajaju Langobardi, 774. se vraća u okrilje Bizanta, a 789. potpada pod franačku vlast. Tijekom 10. st. zapadnom Istrom vladaju njemačke plemićke obitelji, a istočnom Istrom Hrvati. Car Henrik IV. dao je Istarsku markgrofoviju akvilejskom patrijarhu Sieghardu. Hrvatsko-mletački ratovi Tijekom 10. st. zapadni gradovi pokušavali su očuvati autonomni položaj u odnosu na njemačke moćnike, u čemu im je Venecija isprva pomagala, ali je počela istarsku situaciju koristiti kako bi se dokopali dijelova istarskog teritorija. Već 932. je sklopila ugovor s Koprom, a 1000. prilikom agresije na Dalmaciju dužd Petar II. Orseolo posjetio je Poreč i Pulu. U dugom mirnom razdoblju gradovi su gospodarski jačali, razvijali se i oslobodili njemačke nadmoći. Stoga su se Pula, Kopar i Izola 1445. pobunili protiv Venecije, ali su poraženi i prisiljeni prisegnuti duždu na vjernost. Pula i saveznički gradovi pokušali su ponovnu pobunu, ali su 1150. ponovno poraženi i prisiljeni na sklapanje mira. Iste se godine dužd Domenico Morosini proglasio "gospodarem Istre". Nakon novog rata 1495. Pula je bila prisiljena srušiti svoje bedeme. Od 1209. akvilejski patrijarsi nastoje pridobiti gradove za sebe. S obzirom na to da su se nametali kao izravni gospodari, gradovi su se odlučivali za manje opasnu mletačku vlast. Prvi joj se priklonio Poreč 1267., a u iduća dva desetljeća i ostali zapadni gradovi, tako da je Venecija zavladala cijelom zapadnom i južnom Istrom, sve do Labina i Plomina. Knezovi Gorički zadržali su Pazinsku knežiju, a Akvilejska patrijaršija odrekla se 1307. svih gradova osim Pule. Krajem 14. st. Venecija je oslabjela u ratovima protiv hrvatsko-mađarske koalicije, ali je mirom u Torinu 1381. ponovno zadobila Istru. Posjedi knezova Goričkih organizirani su 1342. u samostalnu grofoviju. U savezu s Akvilejom, Austrijsko vojvodstvo i Koprom Gorički su napali Veneciju, ali nisu je uspjeli potpuno istisnuti iz Istre. Tada dolaze Habsburgovci te preuzimaju Trst i Pazinsku knežiju, čime je uspostavljena trostoljetna podjela Istre između Venecije i Austrije. U to vrijeme nastaju važni glagoljski natpisi (Istarski razvod, Plominski natpis, Supetarski fragment). Krajem 16. st. dodatni nemir u Istru unosi Matija Vlačić Ilirik širenjem protestantizma. Novi vijek Istra i ratovi Istru je između 1470. i 1499. pogodio niz osmanskih napada, a u posljednjem je napadu 1511. najviše stradala Poreština. Dijelovi Istre opljačkani su i opustošeni tijekom Rata Cambraiske lige (1508. - 1516.) U Uskočkom ratu razaranja su bila osobito velika, a bolesti su se naglo proširile stanovništvom, pogotovo nakon izbijanja talijanske kuge 1629. Nakon Pariškog mira 1617. dio senjskih uskoka naselio se u Istri. Zbog propadanja gradova i iseljavanja stanovništva pokrenut je val naseljavanja dijelova Istre, u koju su dolazili Hrvati iz Dalmacije, Like, Bosne, Hercegovine i ostalih hrvatskih pokrajina. Napoleonova vladavina Padom Venecije 1797. Istra potpada pod Napoleonovu vlast, ali Kampofornijskim mirom Austrija je ipak uspjela zadržati Istru. U to vrijeme iz Italije stižu teritorijalni zahtjevi za Istrom, što je početak iredentističkog pokreta. Požunskim mirom 1805. Napoleon ponovno dobiva Istru, koju 1809. priključuje Ilirskim pokrajinama. Ustrojem iz 1812. glavni grad Istre postaje Trst. Tijekom kratkotrajne vladavine Napoleon je u Istri proveo mnoge reforme: gradio je škole i prometnice, donio građanski zakonik i smanjio obveze kmetovima. Unatoč tome, Istrani nisu bili zadovoljni zbog vojne obveze i visokih poreza. Austrijska vojska, sastavljena od hrvatskih postrojbi i predvođena kapetanom Lazarićem, ušla je u Istru u listopadu 1813. Pripadnost Istre Austriji potvrdili su Prvi pariški mir i Bečki kongres. Hrvatski narodni preporod Tijekom 19. st. zapadnom Istrom vladaju Talijani, a Hrvati su uglavnom neobrazovani seljaci, bez škola na svome jeziku. Dio talijanskih intelektualaca smatralo je da su Talijani baštinici starih Rimljana i nadmoćni u odnosu na Hrvate. Iako je Istra 1861. dobila Istarski sabor u Poreču, Hrvati su u njemu imali samo jednog zastupnika, a govorilo se samo talijanskim i njemačkim. Sabor je 1883. donio Zakon o ravnopravnosti pokrajinskih jezika, ali on se u stvarnosti nije ostvarivao. Ujedinjenje Italije 1870. pojačalo je iredentističke težnje prema Istri. U to doba pojavljuje se ilirski pokret kojeg vodi biskup Juraj Dobrila. Iredentističke težnje slabe idućih desetljeća, ali ponovno jačaju pred Prvi svjetski rat. Preporoditelji su osnivali društva, udruge i čitaonice kako bi se oduprle nasilnoj talijanizaciji. Pokretu su osobito pridonijeli Kastavska čitalnica i list Naša sloga. Prvi svjetski rat Tijekom Prvog svjetskog rata Istrani su se borili u sklopu austro-ugarske vojske na istočnom, balkanskom i talijanskom bojištu. Kako bi nagovorila Italiju da uđe u rat, Antanta joj je obećala Istru i Dalmaciju ako se bude borila na njezinoj strani, zbog čega je u travnju 1915. potpisan tajni Londonski ugovor. Suvremeno doba Istarsko pitanje Po stvaranju Države SHS Istra je pripala Hrvatskoj, ali Rapalskim ugovorom iz 1920. pripojena je Italiji zajedno s Zadrom, četiri dalmatinska otoka i nekoliko slovenskih pokrajina. Talijanskoj nacionalnoj manjini zajamčena je uporaba talijanskog jezika, odabir državljanstva i sloboda vjeroispovijesti, a hrvatskoj i slovenskoj manjini nisu zajamčena nikakva prava.Povijest: Rapalski ugovor - Hrvatska izgubila Istru, kvarnerske otoke, Rijeku i Zadar (1920.) Već na početku počela je represija i talijanizacija, progoni i ubijanja hrvatske inteligencije, zatvaranje hrvatskih škola, zabranjivanje udruga i spaljivanje kuća. Nasilje je povećano dolaskom fašista na vlast 1922. Hrvatski i slovenski jezik bivaju zabranjeni, političke stranke raspuštene, a imena talijanizirana. Većinsko hrvatsko stanovništvo bilo je izrazito nezadovoljno talijanskom tiranijom, pa su 1921. labinski rudari proglasili samostalnu državu, koja je uskoro slomljena vojnom silom. Hrvatski antifašisti osnovali su 1927. TIGR, prvu antifašističku organizaciju u Europi. Ujedinjenje s Hrvatskom Tijekom Drugog svjetskog rata Istra je bila u sastavu fašističke Italije. Međutim, u srpnju 1943. Saveznici su se iskrcali na Siciliji, a 8. rujna Italija je kapitulirala. Hrvatski poglavnik Ante Pavelić iskoristio je novonastalu situaciju, raskinuo Rimske ugovore i pripojio Istru NDH.Narod: 10. rujna 1943. - NDH pripaja Dalmaciju i Istru poništenjem Rimskih ugovora, objavljeno 10. rujna 2017. Unatoč tome, Hrvatske oružane snage nisu bile dovoljno jake da uspostave vlast u Istri, koju su tijekom 1944. okupirali nacisti. U isto vrijeme istarski su partizani Pazinskim odlukama raskinuli veze s Italijom i pripojili Istru Hrvatskoj. Ukinuti su fašistički zakoni, otvorene hrvatske škole, vraćena hrvatska imena i uveden hrvatski jezik u bogoslužje.HRT: 13. rujna 1943. - Sjedinjenje Istre s Hrvatskom Na skupu u Pazinu poglavar istarskog Odbora Joakim Rakovac rekao je: Iako je jugokomunistička propaganda desetljećima tvrdila da je za pripojenje Istre Hrvatskoj zaslužan Josip Broz Tito, Istra ne bi bila pripojena bez istarskog katoličkog svećenstva. Njihov predvodnik dr. Božo Milanović govorio je o slavenskim obilježjima Istre, isticao glagoljičku baštinu i priredio izložbu o istarskim Hrvatima u biskupskom sjemeništu. Na njegovu je inicijativu 47 istarskih svećenika potpisalo izjavu o priključenju Jugoslaviji. Zbog djelovanja Bože Milanovića Saveznici su 15. rujna 1947. definitivno donijele odluku o ujedinjenju. U to su vrijeme komunisti u Istri provodili teror nad Hrvatima, a napose nad katoličkim svećenicima, koje su progonili i okrutno ubijali. Najpoznatija žrtva komunističkih progona bio je bl. Miroslav Bulešić. Na pitanje zašto svećenici žele pripojiti Istru komunističkoj Jugoslaviji, a ne demokratskoj i katoličkoj Italiji, odgovorio je: "Državne granice se određuju za stoljeća, režimi prolaze, a narod ostaje.Narod: Tko je bio dr. Božo Milanović, svećenik i antifašist zbog kojeg su u Istri zviždali predsjednici?, Mihaela Tikvica, objavljeno 26. rujna 2017. Domovinski rat Nakon osamostaljivanja Hrvatske i Slovenije, veći dio Istre pripao je Hrvatskoj i postao Istarska županija. Međutim, tijekom 1991. započela je velikosrpska agresija na Republiku Hrvatsku. Već 6. prosinca JNA se povukla iz Pule, čime je izbjegla veće oružane sukobe. Unatoč tome, JNA je 21. prosinca raketirala Zračnu luku Vrsar, pri čemu su poginuli Dragutin Barić, Stjepan Liović, Sabid Huskić i Dragan Garvan. http://www.uhddr.hr/novosti/pregled/147/ [[|]] Izvori Vanjske poveznice *Istra na Hrvatskoj enciklopediji *Povijest Istre na hrvatskoj Wikipediji Kategorija:Istra